


#dragoncon

by coffeesuperhero



Series: Twitter!Fic Series [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Other, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	#dragoncon

_**Fic: BSG: #dragoncon**_  
**Title**: #dragoncon  
**Fandom**: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Rating**: ???  
**Disclaimers**: This isn't for profit! Only fun! ALL OF THESE FINE FOLKS BELONG TO THEMSELVES (well, at least as much as you can have a property right in yourself: see generally _White v. Samsung_\--AND WHY THE FRAK DO I KNOW THAT???--).  
**A/N**: For [](http://taragel.livejournal.com/profile)[**taragel**](http://taragel.livejournal.com/), as a belated birthday gift! This is a sequel to [ #sexmeuptuesday](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/161705.html#cutid1), the first of my Twitterfics. NB: Twitter feeds do run from the most recent tweet ("1 minute ago") to the least recent tweet ("23 hours ago" or "7:30 PM September 4th"), but this is flipped for ease of reading (though you may certainly scroll down and read from the bottom up for a more authentic experience, lol). :D Set before/during Dragon*Con 2009. (w00t!) Cross-posted to [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg2003fics/profile)[**bsg2003fics**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg2003fics/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/profile)[**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/).

  
Cast in order of appearance, by Twitter handle:

chief_douglas = Aaron Douglas  
ajrocks = Alessandro Juliani  
bona_fiscalia = Katee Sackhoff [it's one of her tattoos]  
mtrucco = Michael Trucco  
katevernon = Kate Vernon  
bambij = Jamie Bamber  
tahmohpen= Tahmoh Penikett  
parkit_here = Grace Park  
kingoftheisland = Michael Hogan [comes from an interview w/Trucco, I think]  
double_PH_D = Kevin Grazier  
rymetime = Michael Rymer  
original_apollo = Richard Hatch  
thepigeon = ???  
kandyse_can = Kandyse McClure  
theshizzle = Mary McDonnell [from one of her interviews on Scifi.com! So precious.]  
king_edward = EJO  
prettyyoungthing = EJO's wife, Lymari Nadal  
leggyblonde = Tricia Helfer  
sandyblonde = Trucco's wife, Sandra Hess  
charming_sharma = Rekha Sharma  
calkeren = Callum Keith Rennie  
hotterthanyou = Luciana Carro  
jamescallis = James Callis  
randlemell = Randle Mell [Mary's husband]  
bear_mraaaaaaar = Bear McCreary

 

Aaaaaaaaand now that you know who everyone is:

  
**chief_douglas** 4 DAYS TO D*CON! #dragoncon  
_2:30 PM August 30th from Tweetie_

**bona_fiscalia** @chief_douglas Make sure you use protection, buddy #dragoncon  
_2:34 PM August 30th from TweetDeck in reply to chiefdouglas_

**mtrucco** @bona_fiscaliaI'll be @chief_douglas's bodyguard. I've got the best guns at D*Con. XD  
_2:43 PM August 30th from Twinkie in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**bona_fiscalia** @mtrucco Only because @bambij isn't going 2 D*CON LOLOLOL J/K #OHSNAP  
_2:45 PM August 30th from TweetDeck in reply to mtrucco_

**katevernon** @mtrucco Sweetie, that's not what @bona_fiscalia meant. But I'd love to see that. ;)  
_2:47 PM August 30th from web in reply to mtrucco_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco That wasn't an invitation to cockblock me, man &gt;:(  
_2:48 PM August 30th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**bambij** @bona_fiscalia Haha, thanks!  
_2:49 PM August 30th from EchoFon in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**tahmohpen** @bona_fiscalia My feelings are hurt :(  
_2:52 PM August 30th from Tweetie in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**parkit_here** @tahmohpen Oh, take it like a man (that's what he said?)  
_2:53 PM August 30th from Twinkie in reply to tahmopen_

**chief_douglas** @tahmohpen BWAHAHA LMFAO #P0WNED by @parkit_here  
_2:55 PM August 30th from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**kingoftheisland** @katevernon Am I not keeping your interest?  
_7:12 PM August 30th from HootSuite in reply to katevernon_

**katevernon** @kingoftheisland Check your DM's ;)  
_7:57 PM August 30th from web in reply to kingoftheisland_

**double_PH_D** RT @ chief_douglas 4 DAYS TO D*CON!  
_9:24 PM August 30th from Twitterific_

**chief_douglas** @double_PH_D Rumor has it that YOU'RE the guy who needs protection: <http://bit.ly/3aJIZk>   
_9:30 PM August 30th from Tweetie in reply to double_PH_D_

**double_PH_D** @chief_douglas Oh, haha, no, we're totally cool! They know I'm a qualified expert! I plan on implicating @rymetime as much as possible.  
_9:44 PM August 30th from in reply to chiefdouglas_

**rymetime** @double_PH_D You're a pal. #sarcasm  
_9:47 PM August 30th from TweetDeck in reply to double_PH_D_

**original_apollo** @double_PH_D @rymetime Boys, boys: blame it on @thepigeon  
_10:07 PM August 30th from Twitterific in reply to double_PH_D_

**bambij** @original_apollo You must be joking.  
_10:15 PM August 30th from EchoFon in reply to original_apollo_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_11:16 PM August 30th from web_

**bambij** @original_apollo *_*  
_11:31 PM August 30th from EchoFon in reply to original_apollo_

**double_PH_D** LOL! It's funny because people didn't get the pigeon thing!  
_11:43 PM August 30th from Twitterific_

**bambij** @double_PH_D I'm not laughing.  
_12:01 AM August 31st from EchoFon in reply to double_PH_D_

**bona_fiscalia** @thepigeon GTFO  
_2:00 AM August 31st from TweetDeck in reply to thepigeon_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_4:00 PM August 31st from web_

**chief_douglas** @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:30 PM August 31st from Tweetie in reply to king_edward_

**kandyse_can** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:34 PM August 31st from EchoFon_

**mtrucco** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:36 PM August 31st from Twittelator_

**double_PH_D** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:44 PM August 31st from Twitterific_

**original_apollo** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:50 PM August 31st from Twitterific_

**kingoftheisland** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_9:51 PM August 31st from HootSuite_

**katevernon** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_10:09 PM August 31st from web_

**ajrocks** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_10:15 PM August 31st from TwitterBerry_

**theshizzle** RT @chief_douglas @king_edward WHAT THE FRAK, MAN???? PLZ RT  
_10:36 PM August 31st from txt _

**original_apollo** @king_edward j/k man, more for me #dragoncon  
_10:40 PM August 31st from Twitterific in reply to king_edward_

**chief_douglas** @original_apollo Really, dude?  
_10:41 PM August 31st from Tweetie in reply to original_apollo_

**bona_fiscalia** @original_apollo LOL YEAH UR A REAL GQMF, HATCH  
_10:41 PM August 31st from TweetDeck in reply to original_apollo_

**bambij** @bona_fiscalia @original_apollo #OHSNAP  
_10:46 PM August 31st from EchoFon in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_2:44 AM September 1st from web_

**chief_douglas** @king_edward NO RLY WHAT THE FRAK MAN  
_8:37 AM September 1st from Tweetie in reply to king_edward_

**king_edward** I'll be in NYC, I'm sorry everyone, the UN needs me ;)  
_9:52 AM September 1st from TwitterBerry _

**king_edward** j/k! I'm filming The Green Hornet! I'll miss you all!  
_9:55 AM September 1st from TwitterBerry _

**bona_fiscalia** @king_edward LOL WHAT UR GONNA BE HOME WITH @prettyyoungthing (ILU SWEETIE)  
_10:03 AM September 1st from TweetDeck in reply to king_edward_

**king_edward** @bona_fiscalia No, @prettyyoungthing is coming with me  
_11:45 AM September 1st from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**theshizzle** @king_edward But who will escort me to the Fleet Ball? @jamescallis isn't going :(  
_1:00 PM September 1st from web in reply to king_edward_

**king_edward** @theshizzle @kingoftheisland?  
_3:45 PM September 1st from TwitterBerry in reply to theshizzle_

**prettyyoungthing** @bona_fiscalia I'm really going shopping while he's gone :) Bring @leggyblonde! We'll all go!  
_9:33 PM September 1st from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**leggyblonde** @prettyyoungthing @bona_fiscalia I'm in! Let's invite @sandyblonde! She'll be bored!  
_10:02 PM September 1st from txt in reply to prettyoungthing_

**original_apollo** @bona_fiscalia @leggyblonde @sandyblonde @prettyyoungthing Suddenly I'm rethinking #dragoncon  
_11:03 PM September 1st from Twitterific in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**double_PH_D** @original_apollo No problem, more for me, haha!  
_12:17 AM September 2nd from Twitterific in reply to original_apollo_

**mtrucco** @original_apollo Dude, that's my wife you're talking about  
_1:30 AM September 2nd from Twittelator in reply to original_apollo_

**king_edward** RT @mtrucco @original_apollo Dude, that's my wife you're talking about   
_6:21 AM September 2nd from TwitterBerry in reply to original_apollo_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_3:01 PM September 2nd from web_

**chief_douglas** HEADED TO HOTLANTA IN THE MORNING #dragoncon  
_5:42 PM September 2nd from Tweetie_

**tahmohpen** @chief_douglas Hotlanta? Lol  
_6:04 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** It'll be hot while I'm there XD  
_6:11 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**original_apollo** @chief_douglas With some help from @theshizzle @katevernon @kandyse_can @hotterthanyou  
_6:13 PM September 2nd from Twitterific in reply to chief_douglas_

**bona_fiscalia** @chief_douglas YEAH U &amp; ALL THE OTHER "FANS" AHAHAHAHA J/K ILU AARON  
_6:19 PM September 2nd from TweetDeck in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @bona_fiscalia RT @bambij *_*  
_6:23 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**chief_douglas** @original_apollo K, U have a point there  
_6:35 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to original_apollo_

**hotterthanyou** @chief_douglas Damn right he does! :D  
_8:02 PM September 2nd from txt in reply to chief_douglas_

**jamescallis** @hotterthanyou Yes, your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.  
_8:46 PM September 2nd from TweetDeck in reply to hotterthanyou_

**chief_douglas** @jamescallis Dammit now I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head for the whole plane ride, thx Callis  
_9:05 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to jamescallis_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas Well, it's better than All Along the Watchtower, lol  
_9:15 PM September 2nd from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**charming_sharma** @mtruccoI would have enjoyed seeing @kingoftheisland dancing around to Milkshake instead of Watchtower lol  
_9:24 PM September 2nd from web in reply to mtrucco_

**leggyblonde** @charming_sharma Our Basestar brings all the boys to the yard?  
_9:50 PM September 2nd from web in reply to charming_sharma_

**charming_sharma** @leggyblonde ROFL YES  
_10:01 PM September 2nd from web in reply to leggyblonde_

**parkit_here** @leggyblonde @charming_sharma We could teach you, but we'd have to charge (IN BLOOD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) #cylonsrule  
_10:36 PM September 2nd from Twinkie in reply to leggyblonde_

**calkeren** @parkit_here Lol, pathetic humans. :D #cylonsrule  
_11:03 PM September 2nd from Tweetie in reply to parkit_here_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_1:07 PM September 3rd from web_

**theshizzle** Would like to thank all the fans for showing up at 10am! BSG fans are amazing.  
_11:20 AM September 4th from txt_

**king_edward** @theshizzle Thanks for the voicemail. I'm deaf in one ear. Worth it, though. SO SAY WE ALL.  
_1:00 PM September 4th from TwitterBerry in reply to theshizzle_

**kingoftheisland** @king_edward We missed you this morning, man!  
_1:01 PM September 4th from txt in reply to king_edward_

**king_edward** @kingoftheisland When's the next panel? Leave your phone on.  
_1:05 PM September 4th from TwitterBerry in reply to kingoftheisland_

**theshizzle** @jamescallis Someone asked what I'd like to have done with Baltar.  
_1:07 PM September 4th from txt in reply to jamescallis_

**jamescallis** @theshizzle Well, we both know the answer to that question, darling.  
_1:10 PM September 4th from TweetDeck in reply to theshizzle_

**randlemell** @jamescallis *_* RT @mtrucco Dude, that's my wife you're talking about  
_1:11 PM September 4th from web in reply to jamescallis_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_5:30 PM September 4th from web_

**ajrocks** WHAT THE FRAK, COOKIE MONSTER #dragoncon  
_6:00 PM September 4th from TwitterBerry_

**kandyse_can** @ajrocks NO FRAKKING KIDDING #cookiebombs  
_6:01 PM September 4th from EchoFon in reply to ajrocks_

**katevernon** I had to ask @kingoftheisland to hold me!  
_6:04 PM September 4th from txt _

**bona_fiscalia** @katevernon MUST BE TUESDAY ;)   
_6:06 PM September 4th from TweetDeck in reply to katevernon_

**theshizzle** @katevernon I must say, I'm glad I missed him.  
_6:12 PM September 4th from txt in reply to katevernon_

**katevernon** @theshizzle It was so weird! Hey, u want to grab drinks after this panel's over? DM me ;)  
_6:15 PM September 4th from txt in reply to theshizzle_

**ajrocks** NO RLY WHAT WAS THAT FRAKKERY??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! #cookiebombs  
_7:00 PM September 4th from TwitterBerry_

**chief_douglas** @ajrocks Dude, this is why I'm at the bar  
_7:02 PM September 4th from Tweetie in reply to ajrocks_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas Which one? I'm headed your way  
_7:07 PM September 4th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Dude, I'm not tweeting that, I'll DM you  
_7:07 PM September 4th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**king_edward** @ajrocks @kandyse_can What happened? Does the Admiral have to throw someone in hack?  
_7:10 PM September 4th from TwitterBerry in reply to ajrocks_

**kandyse_can** @king_edward IDEK! Smething about 600 cal dense cookie bombs???? SCARY.  
_7:11 PM September 4th from EchoFon in reply to king_edward_

**calkeren** @kandyse_can That's creepier than Leoben. I feel like that says it all.  
_7:12 PM September 4th from Tweetie in reply to kandyse_can_

**kandyse_can** @calkeren No joke! WHAT A CREEPER.  
_7:15 PM September 4th from EchoFon in reply to calkeren_

**theshizzle** @original_apollo Be honest. Were YOU the Cookie Monster? Inquiring minds want to know.  
_9:30 PM September 4th from txt in reply to original_apollo_

**original_apollo** @theshizzle Well, I do have an alibi, but I never kiss and tell ;)  
_9:34 PM September 4th from Twitterific in reply to theshizzle_

**bona_fiscalia** @original_apollo LOL NO HATCH U DON'T KISS &amp; THEN U TELL ANYWAY #OHSNAP  
_9:45 PM September 4th from TweetDeck in reply to original_apollo_

**bear_mcraaaaaar** BRB WRITING COOKIE BOMB MUSIC  
_10:59 PM September 4th from HootSuite_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_3:03 AM September 5th from web_

**theshizzle** I'm so pleased that the young, handsome @chief_douglas could make it to the panel today. ;)  
_11:00 AM September 5th from txt_

**chief_douglas** @theshizzle Lol, thx, but I can't believe you didn't recognize me!  
_11:04 AM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to theshizzle_

**katevernon** @theshizzle Well, I think you should have told @chief_douglas to bring enough Starbucks for the rest of the class.  
_11:06 AM September 5th from txt in reply to theshizzle_

**original_apollo** @katevernon Do I make the "hot for teacher" joke? Or is it just too obvious?  
_11:07 AM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to katevernon_

**theshizzle** @original_apollo I may still have access to an airlock, you know.  
_11:08 AM September 5th from txt in reply to original_apollo_

**original_apollo** @theshizzle If by "airlock" you mean, "sexy time-out," then, I'm in. ;)  
_11:10 AM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to theshizzle_

**kandyse_can** Time for Walk of Fame, really excited to be sitting next to @ajrocks and @kingoftheisland!  
_11:30 AM September 5th from EchoFon_

**kingoftheisland** @kandyse_can Btwn you and @katevernon, I think I got a pretty sweet deal  
_11:31 AM September 5th from txt in reply to kandyse_can_

**king_edward** @kingoftheisland Good to see you're taking care of my Fleet, man.  
_11:44 AM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to kingoftheisland_

**theshizzle** @king_edward Excuse me? Your Fleet?  
_11:50 AM September 5th from txt in reply to king_edward_

**king_edward** @theshizzle My apologies, Madame President. Shall I send chocolates?  
_11:51 AM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to theshizzle_

**king_edward** Is sending a crate of Godiva home for @prettyyoungthing   
_11:54 AM September 5th from TwitterBerry_

**ajrocks** Ppl keep bugging me about the Fleet Ball. It's like they don't believe we're gonna show! Oh ye of little faith!  
_1:00 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry_

**theshizzle** Ooh! Someone made me a computer thing! A, you know, a computer photo! With @king_edward!  
_1:12 PM September 5th from txt_

**ajrocks** @theshizzle Um, I don't really think you want to tweet about that... ;)  
_1:14 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to theshizzle_

**theshizzle** @ajrocks Not like THAT! It's so fun! I'm the Admiral!  
_1:15 PM September 5th from txt in reply to ajrocks_

**theshizzle** Laura would have made an EXCELLENT admiral.  
_1:20 PM September 5th from txt_

**original_apollo** @theshizzle If that had been the case, @ajrocks &amp; I wouldn't have mutinied, then.  
_1:21 PM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to theshizzle_

**bambij** @theshizzle Does that mean that you're my dad???? Now I know how Luke Skywalker felt.  
_1:26 PM September 5th from EchoFon in reply to theshizzle_

**chief_douglas** NERD ALERT! RT @bambij @theshizzle Does that mean that you're my dad???? Now I know how Luke Skywalker felt.  
_1:26 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**king_edward** @bambij Don't worry, son, it was just a bad dream. Love, Your dad, the Admiral  
_1:28 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to bambij_

**mtrucco** !!! Just signed tshirt that said "Gives a whole new meaning to "frakking toasters"." LOL XD #dragoncon  
_2:27 PM September 5th from Twittelator_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Hot? Y/N? Send that chick my way, why dont' ya  
_2:28 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas Dude, she wasn't your type  
_2:30 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Married, huh  
_2:31 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas No, she had standards #OHSNAP AHAHAHA ONLY JOKING BUDDY! ;)  
_2:33 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** ATTN WOMEN OF D*CON: I WILL B GIVN U UP 2 THE MINUTE UPDATES ON TRUCCO'S CURRENT LOCATION 4 THE REST OF CON  
_2:33 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES??? #OHSNAP  
_2:34 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas JOKE. IT WAS A JOKE.  
_2:35 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** ATTN WOMEN OF D*CON: MICHAEL TRUCCO, SKYWALK, RFN. UR WELCOME.  
_3:01 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**bambij** @chief_douglas I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's like yelling FIRE in a crowded room.  
_3:11 PM September 5th from EchoFon in reply to chief_douglas_

**sandyblonde** @bambij So true. :D  
_3:12 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to bambij_

**chief_douglas** ATTN WOMEN OF D*CON: MICHAEL TRUCCO, STARBUCKS, MARRIOTT, RFN. UR WELCOME.  
_3:14 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas OK DUDE SRSLY HOW THE FRAK R U DOIN THAT???  
_3:15 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**hotterthanyou** @mtrucco Baby, didn't you hear? @chief_douglas is a CYLON lol  
_3:17 PM September 5th from txt in reply to mtrucco_

**double_PH_D** I hope you're all reading the Daily Dragon! In a day or so you'll be reading about yours truly.  
_3:19 PM September 5th from Twitterific_

**double_PH_D** Yours truly is me, by the by!  
_3:20 PM September 5th from Twitterific_

**katevernon** I can't believe no one has made fun of my total blonde moment at the panel this morning!  
_3:21 PM September 5th from txt_

**katevernon**B4 NE1 can start: Oh haha @katevernon doesn't know the names of her pets, she's so old, etc  
_3:22 PM September 5th from txt_

**ajrocks** @katevernon You can try and preempt us all you want. You see how well that worked for you Cylons. o_0  
_3:23 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to katevernon_

**katevernon** @ajrocks As long as @theshizzle and I get to tie you up after you mutiny, make alllllll the jokes you want. ;)  
_3:24 PM September 5th from txt in reply to ajrocks_

**ajrocks** @katevernon .... okay, you win.  
_3:25 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to katevernon_

**original_apollo** @katevernon Hey, the whole mutiny was my idea, you know. Can I join @ajrocks?  
_3:27 PM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to katevernon_

**randlemell** @original_apollo No, you may not.  
_3:27 PM September 5th from web in reply to original_apollo_

**kingoftheisland** @katevernon Did you have too much to drink before that panel? ;)  
_3:28 PM September 5th from txt in reply to katevernon_

**theshizzle** @kingoftheisland Perhaps she did, but I think that was partly my fault. :)  
_3:29 PM September 5th from txt in reply to kingoftheisland_

**chief_douglas** @theshizzle @katevernon AND WHY WAS I NOT INVITED TO UR PARTY????  
_3:32 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to theshizzle_

**theshizzle** @chief_douglas Darling, you were too busy following @mtrucco  
_3:33 PM September 5th from txt in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @theshizzle Not yet, I wasn't :(  
_3:34 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to theshizzle_

**chief_douglas** THAT REMINDS ME: WOMEN OF D*CON MICHAEL TRUCCO, FROGGY PHOTOS, RFN.  
_3:35 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas That one was kinda weak, man.  
_3:40 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Don't worry, I'll get you back at the Fleet Ball. Speaking of...  
_3:41 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**chief_douglas** WHO WANTS TO GET SMASHED BEFORE THEY GO TO THE FLEET BALL????  
_3:42 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**kandyse_can** RT @chief_douglas WHO WANTS TO GET SMASHED BEFORE THEY GO TO THE FLEET BALL????  
_4:00 PM September 5th from EchoFon_

**original_apollo** RT @chief_douglas WHO WANTS TO GET SMASHED BEFORE THEY GO TO THE FLEET BALL????  
_4:10 PM September 5th from Twitterific_

**double_PH_D** @original_apollo @chief_douglas Unfortunately, I'm saving all my party spirit for the Mad Scientists' Ball.  
_4:15 PM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to original_apollo_

**chief_douglas** NERD ALERT!!! RT @double_PH_D Unfortunately, I'm saving all my party spirit for the Mad Scientists' Ball.  
_4:17 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**tahmohpen** @chief_douglas Dude, look who's talking  
_4:24 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @tahmohpen Ok I c ur point man  
_4:30 PM September 5th from Tweetie in reply to tahmohpen_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_8:45 PM September 5th from txt_

**hotterthanyou** Ok Im taking a poll: how many @leggyblonde's will we see @ the Fleet Ball????  
_9:07 PM September 5th from txt_

**original_apollo** @hotterthanyou As many as it takes  
_9:16 PM September 5th from Twitterific in reply to hotterthanyou_

**bambij** @original_apollo This is why you don't get invited to the special parties. *_*  
_9:18 PM September 5th from EchoFon in reply to original_apollo_

**ajrocks** @hotterthanyou Well, there ARE many copies. (Sorry, I had to say it.)  
_9:34 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to hotterthanyou_

**bona_fiscalia** @ajrocks NOOOO THERE'S ONLY 1 @leggyblonde!!  
_9:40 PM September 5th from TweetDeck in reply to ajrocks_

**leggyblonde** @bona_fiscalia Aww, thanks sweetie!  
_9:43 PM September 5th from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**katevernon** HEADED TO THE FLEET BALL!!!!!  
_11:20 PM September 5th from txt_

**mtrucco** LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED  
_11:31 PM September 5th from Twittelator_

**kingoftheisland** RT @mtrucco LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED  
_11:33 PM September 5th from txt_

**hotterthanyou** RT @mtrucco LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED  
_11:34 PM September 5th from txt_

**king_edward** @kingoftheisland SO SAY WE ALL  
_11:37 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry_

**theshizzle** Oh my! I've never seen this many Lauras in one place!  
_11:44 PM September 5th from txt_

**ajrocks** @jamescallis AHAHAHA THERE'S A GIRL WITH A BALTAR SHRINE ON HER HEAD  
_11:45 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to jamescallis_

**bona_fiscalia** @ajrocks LOL WUT  
_11:45 PM September 5th from TweetDeck in reply to ajrocks_

**ajrocks** @bona_fiscalia LOL IT LIGHTS UP AND EVERYTHING!!!  
_11:46 PM September 5th from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**jamescallis** It's not easy being a cult leader, @ajrocks.  
_11:47 PM September 5th from TweetDeck _

**theshizzle** @jamescallis I've seen several of you as well!  
_11:49 PM September 5th from txt in reply to jamescallis_

**jamescallis** @theshizzle I hope they weren't too startled when you attempted to make contact.  
_11:50 PM September 5th from TweetDeck in reply to theshizzle_

**randlemell** @jamescallis ...  
_11:52 PM September 5th from web in reply to jamescallis_

**mtrucco** @bambij LOLOLOL THERE'S A DUDE HERE WITH A BROOM AND @thepigeon ATTACHED TO IT  
_11:52 PM September 5th from Twittelator in reply to bambij_

**bambij** @mtrucco HA! Take a picture!  
_11:53 PM September 5th from EchoFon in reply to mtrucco_

**jamescallis** @bambij Yes, it's clever, but it isn't a SHRINE, now is it?  
_11:54 PM September 5th from TweetDeck in reply to bambji_

**chief_douglas** WOMEN OF D*CON: MICHAEL TRUCCO WANTS TO DANCE W/ ALL OF U AT THE FLEET BALL. HE TOLD ME SO. U KNOW WHAT 2 DO.  
_11:55 PM September 5th from Tweetie_

**hotterthanyou** @chief_douglas SRY I PROMISED @sandyblonde I'D KEEP THE WOMEN AWAY FROM @mtrucco (EXCEPT @theshizzle, @katevernon &amp; @kandyse_can)  
_11:55 PM September 5th from txt in reply to chief_douglas_

**jamescallis** @hotterthanyou You didn't promise to keep the men away, as well?  
_11:56 PM September 5th from TweetDeck in reply to hotterthanyou_

**hotterthanyou** @jamescallis No ;) U mad that ur missin ur chance?  
_11:56 PM September 5th from txt in reply to jamescallis_

**kingoftheisland** @hotterthanyou Personally, I think we can all agree that @mtrucco is a handsome young man.  
_11:57 PM September 5th from txt in reply to hotterthanyou_

**sandyblonde** @kingoftheisland So say we all! Lol.  
_11:59 PM September 5th from web in reply to kingoftheisland_

**bona_fiscalia** I CAN'T BELIEVE U GUYS R TWITTERING WHILE UR @ A PARTY LOLOLOL #LAME J/K ILU ALL &lt;3  
_12:01 AM September 6th from TweetDeck_

**mtrucco** @bona_fiscalia we love u 2!  
_12:01 AM September 6th from Twittelator in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**katevernon** @bona_fiscalia if u &amp; @leggyblonde were here we wouldn't be! it's not a party w/o u 2 :(  
_12:02 AM September 6th from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**leggyblonde** @katevernon :( :( :( :(  
_12:02 AM September 6th from txt in reply to katevernon_

**bona_fiscalia** @katevernon UR SWEET! &lt;3 BUT I'M GONNA BREAK UR PHONES WHEN I C U AGAIN IF U KEEP TWEETING!!!! LOL. GO HAVE FUN!  
_12:03 AM September 6th from TweetDeck in reply to katevernon_

**theshizzle** @bona_fiscalia Yes sir, okay sir, anything you say, sir!  
_12:04 AM September 6th from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**chief_douglas** I hear there are breakdancing boba fetts at the alderaan party, anybody wanna go?  
_1:07 AM September 6th from Tweetie_

**double_PH_D** @chief_douglas NERD ALERT!!!!!  
_1:08 AM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to chief_douglas_

**double_PH_D** @chief_douglas It's funny because it's what you said to me before!!!  
_1:09 AM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to chief_douglas_

**tahmohpen** @double_PH_D We're gonna have to teach you how to p0wn people, man.  
_1:10 AM September 6th from Tweetie in reply to double_PH_D_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_11:59 AM September 6th from txt_

**kandyse_can** im just a little bit drunk 4 this panel took; liek 8 mins to spell that right lol!!!  
_4:45 PM September 6th from EchoFon_

**hotterthanyou** @kandyse_can yeah me too that's wut we get 4 drinkkin w @chief_douglas @katevernon @kingoftheisland @mtrucco @ajrocks @theshizzle  
_4:55 PM September 6th from txt in reply to kandyse_can_

**ajrocks** @hotterthanyou @kandyse_can It's cool I think some of the fans are drunk too!  
_5:34 PM September 6th from Twitterberry in reply to hotterthanyou_

**original_apollo** @hotterthanyou Was there a party that I missed?  
_5:47 PM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to ajrocks_

**double_PH_D** @original_apollo This is what happens when you're in such high demand! You miss some of the fun. :(  
_5:48 PM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to original_apollo_

**kandyse_can** @theshizzle LOL DOES @randlemell know thta u liek bein read to???? Slooooowly?  
_6:31 PM September 6th from EchoFon in reply to theshizzle_

**theshizzle** @kandyse_can Perhaps. ;)  
_6:33 PM September 6th from txt in reply to kandyse_can_

**jamescallis** @kandyse_can Well, I certainly know about that. We're on Chapter 28 of War &amp; Peace.  
_6:34 PM September 6th from TweetDeck in reply to kandyse_can_

**bona_fiscalia** @jamescallis Don't lie, we all know ur reading Twilight, lol.  
_6:35 PM September 6th from TweetDeck in reply to jamescallis_

**theshizzle** @bona_fiscalia Well, @jamescallis does do a very intense reading of Edward!  
_6:36 PM September 6th from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**jamescallis** @theshizzle I'm still upset that we couldn't convince @bambij to read for Bella.  
_6:38 PM September 6th from TweetDeck in reply to theshizzle_

**king_edward** @jamescallis Talk about rolling the hard six...  
_6:40 PM September 6th from TwitterBerry in reply to jamescallis_

**sandyblonde** @chief_douglas We haven't had an update on @mtrucco's location in awhile. XD  
_7:15 PM September 6th from web in reply to chief_douglas_

**mtrucco** @sandyblonde !!!!  
_7:17 PM September 6th from Twittelator in reply to sandyblonde_

**sandyblonde** @mtrucco I'm sorry, it's just really funny, lol!  
_7:18 PM September 6th from web in reply to mtrucco_

**bona_fiscalia** I MISS EVERYONE. HOW IS #DRAGONCON????  
_7:24 PM September 6th from TweetDeck_

**original_apollo** @bona_fiscalia Not over yet, jump on a plane!  
_7:30 PM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**chief_douglas** @sandyblonde Be vewy quiet, I'm hunting @mtrucco  
_7:31 PM September 6th from Tweetie in reply to sandyblonde_

**kingoftheisland** @bona_fiscalia I won't lie, that panel was a little emotional.  
_7:31 PM September 6th from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**mtrucco** @bona_fiscalia LOL, @kingoftheisland totally drunk dialed the audience1  
_7:33 PM September 6th from Twittelator in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**katevernon** @mtrucco Okay, Mister Sam Loves Kara Forever.  
_7:34 PM September 6th from txt in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @katevernon I'm a total marsahmallow. Nver denied it. Ask @sandyblonde  
_7:40 PM September 6th from Twittelator in reply to katevernon_

**theshizzle** @mtrucco That's why we love you! @sandyblonde is very lucky.  
_7:42 PM September 6th from txt in reply to mtrucco_

**kandyse_can** @theshizzle @katevernon @kingoftheisland how cmoe ur twwets rn't misspelld??? u were drinkin w/us!!!! wut gives!!!  
_7:43 PM September 6th from EchoFon in reply to theshizzle_

**hotterthanyou** @kandyse_can I NO RITE !!!!!!!  
_7:44 PM September 6th from txt in reply to kandyse_can_

**kingoftheisland** @kandyse_can Years of practice! You'll understand when you're older. ;)  
_7:46 PM September 6th from txt in reply to kandyse_can_

**chief_douglas** @kingoftheisland WORD.  
_7:47 PM September 6th from Tweetie in reply to kingoftheisland_

**chief_douglas** ATTN WOMEN OF D*CON: MICHAEL TRUCCO HAS LEFT THE BLDG. HEADED 2... THE RITZ CARLTON. UR WELCOME.  
_8:04 PM September 6th from Tweetie_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas RLY MAN UR FREAKIN ME OUT.  
_8:07 PM September 6th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**ajrocks** Stuffed full of sushi after a great dinner with the @gaetasquee crew. Thanks for the memories! You're the best!  
_9:50 PM September 6th from TwitterBerry_

**original_apollo** @ajrocks You're not keeping all the pretty ladies to yourself now, are you?  
_10:15 PM September 6th from Twitterific in reply to ajrocks_

**ajrocks** @original_apollo Oh, I so am. Anyway, I thought u were following some European ladies around?  
_10:16 PM September 6th from TwitterBerry in reply to original_apollo_

**bona_fiscalia** @ajrocks They took out a restraining order!!! LOLOL #OHSNAP J/K HATCH AHAHA  
_10:18 PM September 6th from TweetDeck in reply to ajrocks_

**ajrocks** @katevernon @kandyse_can Where are you guys?  
_10:40 PM September 6th from TwitterBerry in reply to katevernon_

**kandyse_can** @ajrocks lol we r partiyin the saul tihg wayyyy!!!!! don't stop drinknig=no hangovrs, rite????  
_10:58 PM September 6th from EchoFon in reply to ajrocks_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_6:00 AM September 7th from web_

**kandyse_can** Oh god this is the worst hangover ever.  
_7:59 AM September 7th from EchoFon_

**hotterthanyou** RT @kandyse_can Oh god this is the worst hangover ever.  
_8:04 AM September 7th from txt_

**mtrucco** RT @kandyse_can Oh god this is the worst hangover ever.  
_8:07 AM September 7th from Twittelator_

**kingoftheisland** Not hungover, but I will say that I haven't been on a bender like this since I was much younger.  
_8:15 AM September 7th from txt_

**katevernon** @kingoftheisland We know, sweetie, you told us that story last night. Like 8 times. &lt;3  
_8:17 AM September 7th from txt in reply to kingoftheisland_

**chief_douglas** RT @kandyse_can Oh god this is the worst hangover ever.  
_8:45 AM September 7th from Tweetie_

**chief_douglas** STILL GOIN TO DEADDOG 2NITE THO NO WORRIES  
_11:56 AM September 7th from Tweetie_

**kandyse_can** @chief_douglas i thought u didn't get hangovers  
_1:20 PM September 7th from EchoFon in reply to chief_douglas_

**mtrucco** @kandyse_can he has been drinking longer than the rest of us j/k buddy j/k  
_1:23 PM September 7th from Twittelator in reply to kandyse_can_

**chief_douglas** ATTN; WOMEN OF D*CON: MICHAEL TRUCCO HAS LEFT ATLANTA.  
_1:24 PM September 7th from Tweetie _

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Don't say I never did nothin for ya  
_1:26 PM September 7th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas haha thx, man. u gotta let me know how u did all that  
_1:45 PM September 7th from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco dude there's an iphone app for everything  
_1:47 PM September 7th from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**hotterthanyou** @chief_douglas @mtrucco oh cylon love lol  
_1:52 PM September 7th from txt in reply to chief_douglas_

**double_PH_D** RT @kandyse_can Oh god this is the worst hangover ever.  
_1:54 PM September 7th from Twitterific_

**chief_douglas** @double_PH_D A little too much fun with the tesla coil huh buddy?   
_2:00 PM September 7th from Tweetie in reply to double_PH_D_

**double_PH_D** @chief_douglas You said it. Oh god. @original_apollo, sorry about your shoes :(  
_2:01 PM September 7th from Twitterific in reply to chief_douglas_

**katevernon** This has been so much fun! I already miss everyone! Let's do it again next year. #dragoncon  
_2:05 PM September 7th from txt_

**chief_douglas** @katevernon i think i could still drink 2 that!  
_2:16 PM September 7th from Tweetie in reply to katevernon_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_2:25 PM September 7th from web_


End file.
